


RWBY Commission: The Gag Rule

by ED3765



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gag, Tape gagged, cloth gag, clothgaggged, gagged, gaggedwomen, gagggedgirl, selfgagged, tape gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: A commission story where the members of RWBY have to experience a gag day with their mothers, looks like they made the most out of it!As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765copyrightI do not own any characters used
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	RWBY Commission: The Gag Rule

Within the nation of Menagerie, a new law, a suppressing and yet peace imposing law was recently imposed and strictly followed. Due to Blake's father being away, the new council that was set up in his place enacted this law in hopes of keeping all conflicts diminished. The law states as follows, unless doing something that requires an open and clear mouth, all Faunus were to remain thickly gagged if not worse should the law be broken. 

"Done eating?" the guard assigned to Belladonna's household asked, as each home had its own guard to ensure the Faunus gag rule was strictly followed. 

"Yes, you may proceed..." Kali softly remarked as Blake clenched her fists while trying to hold back her rage. She was still not liking the law and always remain disgusted and angered at seeing her mother and herself gagged like some kind of subhuman pets. 

"Don't worry, they were just freshly clean, heeheh," the guard remarked as Kali opened her lips wide, once more tasting the dark cotton wad enter her mouth. With the wad nestled firmly between her teeth, she gave no resistance as a white rag was tied over her lower face, pressing her lips together and securing the stuffing in her mouth as the ends were knotted and cinched tightly behind her head, making a slight outline of her lips show through the cloth. 

"Mphpm..." Kali mewed softly as she flexed her jaw a few times trying to find some comfort in it all as the guard smirked at Blake who glared back. Since she always showed defiance of some kind, he took a great amount of joy gagging her the most, always wanting her to resist so only he could do more to her but to his disappointment she gave up in the end. 

"Stop leering and get it over with..." Blake growled before opening her mouth wide as the guard tsk lightly, soon gagging her the same. Her jaws seemingly filled with a thicker dark cotton wad with a thicker white cloth wrapped over her lower mouth and cinched behind her head, sealing her lips together and keeping the gag stuffing in. 

"As you were ladies, heheheh," the guard smirked as Blake rolled her eyes, with Kali letting out a soft sigh through her nose, wishing Blake would submit and forgo any anger to this matter. Though she glanced out at the window with hope as she had gotten a request from Willow Schnee in wanting her daughter to know the humility of other races. She had hoped their daughters both enduring this, would make them understand and accept this part of life. 

\--------

"Ummm, mother, what is this all about?" Weiss asked knowing she landed in Blake's nation, she expected a lot of things, but did not expect to be walking through the street to see the Faunus' gagged with cloth gags, some of the rougher looking Faunus having a heavier muzzle looking gag over their faces, a clear indication of their futile struggle. Some wanting to hide their humiliation and wore long face and neck masks that firmly fitted over their lower faces and neck, though barely hid the fact they were gagged underneath. 

"As you know Weiss, the time of you becoming a proper woman is close at hand. One of the many things you may have to endure while traveling about is adjusting to other cultures, many cultures requiring different things much what you see here. Today Weiss, I feel it is high time you understand the nuances of being a lady, a gagged lady," Willow did her best to explain as Weiss gave her a confused look. 

"Wait, you're saying you want me to gag myself and remain as such?" 

"Yes, your friend Blake is a part of this culture, so since we are here, you too must experience it," Willow said while reaching into her purse, unlike the cotton gags often used here, she had more softer and silk ones in her bag. Which as she fished them out, Weiss couldn't help but chuckle softly. 

"Oh mother, you do not know my friend, she would never gag herself so willingly," Weiss said confidently. 

"We will see," she said as before long they were before the Belladonna residence, soon letting themselves in and made their way to the meeting room. Upon entering Weiss soon gasped at seeing Blake gagged, trying to hold a conversation with her also gagged mother. 

"Blake! Wh-What?!" Weiss cried out as Blake glanced over with a blushing face and lowered her head in shame, not wanting one of her friends to see her like this. "Blake take that off right now!" Weiss demanded before Willow pulled her back some. 

"Now Weiss, while I understand your desires to become your own person which I fully support you, you must understand all the cultures a lady must belong to. There may come a time when you need to apply yourself to it, and it would be best to be prepared for it. Not all battles are won with a weapon in hand after all. Sometimes they are won with a gag in place. Watch and do as I do," Willow explained as she soon balled up one of the silk cloths in her hand, the dark blue cloth being shoved into her mouth snuggly before a light blue cloth was firmly wrapped over her lower face and nose. The self-applied silk gag snuggly fitting across her face from her nose to her chin as she cinched the ends behind her head. 

"Mother..." Weiss said in disbelief as she was handed her own cloths, a dark red one and a similar blue one. 

"Mphpm!" Willow moaned at her daughter which Weiss let out a long sigh, soon repeating the same process as her mother as she began to ball one of them up. Soon placing and packing the waded up red cloth in her mouth and keeping it in by firmly and tightly wrapping the blue cloth over her lower face. 

"Mmmphpm..." Weiss groaned humiliated as Willow nodded and soon sat beside Kali, the two somehow conversing as Weiss sat with Blake, both feeling humiliated and ashamed of this act they were doing. They could only stare at each other, admiring how tightly the cloth gags fitted across their faces, showing their lip outline and both began to grunt softly.

As they somehow made attempts of a conversation, their mothers made the best of it. Willow reached out and touched Kali’s gag, enjoying the simple feeling of it as Kali returned the feeling touch, enjoying how soft and silky Willow’s gag was and wished she had cloth like that. 

“Mmhpmmmm hrrm nrnr mhpmmm!” Kali moaned happily at Willow who closed her eyes in a joyful motion. 

“Ymrrhrmm! Hrhr mrmr ngng mmrmr hpmmm!” Willow moaned back at her while clapping her hands together as both mothers seemingly chuckled softly behind their gags, both daughters looking on with a sweat drop motion as their mothers still somehow kept talking. 

“Hrrmrn gngn thmrh?” Wiess questioned Blake as Blake sighed. 

“Nrn dhrnr hrhrmmm…” Blake grunted back. 

“Hthnr hrhrn shrnrn!” Weiss tried saying this was stupid as Blake did her best to understand what she said. 

“Hrnr hrns!” She tried to agree and kept up their own version of the gag talk but felt like they were wasting their time and could only hope this wouldn’t last long. 

\----

Upon following a waving motion from their mothers, both Weiss and Blake soon found themselves out on a shopping trip. Despite their gagged state, they somehow managed to make the most of it as they shopped around for a few items, mostly focusing on beachwear for a trip to the beach which they entered a well-known local store. 

“Whrmrph!” a greeter at the front of the store greeted the mothers and daughters. 

“Hnhm!” they all replied back with a hi, Blake still hating it as Weiss tried to go along with it. 

“Hhmmphm!” Willow soon cried out as she saw a far-off outfit that looked cute and headed towards it. 

“Hmph?” Kali grunted lightly as she followed after her as the daughters looked around a bit lost as another female clerk approached them. 

“Nnrhrm hrhrm?” the clerk managed to speak through her gag of a common greeting. 

“Yrrhm?” Weiss grunted lightly as Blake took a deep breath. 

“Wh nrrhn shmrhr whrrnm!” she did her best to say swimwear which the clerk nodded her head as if they were speaking clearly. 

“Thrn whrh!” she led them to the swimsuit section, soon the duo picking out some swimsuits. 

"Mphphmm?" Weiss grunted as she held up a school style swimsuit. 

"Mphph? Nrnrm..." Blake shook her head, not thinking it was Weiss' style. She soon held up her own, being rather covering for a swimsuit. 

"Nrnrrmm hrhrm!" Weiss shook her head no, motioning with her hand to a rack of swimsuits that would most likely fit them better. Soon they grabbed a few which they went and took turns trying them on with Blake changing first. 

Blake first stepped out with a purple one piece on. 

"Mphpm?" Blake moaned as Weiss looked her over. 

"Nrnrm..." she grunted as Blake went back in, coming out in a black top and orange bottom one. 

"Thrnm?" Blake grunted through her gag. 

"Hrrmmm, nrnrm," Weiss shook her head as Blake soon went back in and came back out with a twisting two-piece swimsuit of black and purple. "Ymrh!" Wiess nodded her head. 

Weiss soon took her turn, coming out with a bright yellow swimsuit. 

"Nrnrnm!" Blake shook her head. 

"Thmh?" Weiss asked coming out in a red and white one. 

"Nrr!" Blake shook her head again as Weiss soon came out with a blue and white stripped one that was a two piece. "Yhrm!" Blake nodded as they soon finalized their shopping as their mothers had their fun. 

“Thrhng?” Kali asked holding up a very revealing crimson swimsuit as Weiss looked it over. 

“Nrnr hrn hrurn…” she tried to tell her it wasn’t her color as they kept on picking one out, soon pulling out a blank as snow swimsuit. 

“Wrhrn thrn?” Willow tried asking as Kali looked it over and shook her head, feeling Willow could do better as they kept on picking through swimsuits. All the while grunting and mumbling at one another, having a much tougher time than their daughters who soon assisted. 

“Mhrhhm thhnss!” Blake soon picked out a sparkling black swimsuit for her mother. 

“Yhrm!” Kali nodded her head approvingly.

“Hrhrm!” Weiss soon shoved one into her mother’s grasp, of a shimmering yellow and white swimsuit. 

“Yhr, yhrnmm…” Willow nodded her head approving as they soon finished up followed by grabbing a bite to eat that finally allowed their mouths freedom.

"Shopping, wasn't so bad gagged..." Weiss remarked. “I think at the end though we were communicating just fine.” 

"Still humiliating, I mean, what if Yang and Ruby saw us like this?" Blake said while glancing off to the side of the table where their gags laid, waiting to be put back on. 

"I'm sure they would understand," Kali said while finishing her meal. 

"I'm sure their parents would guide them all the same," Willow said as both girls sighed, highly doubting it. 

\---- elsewhere... ----

"Sooooo Yang, this is your mother's tribe huh?" Ruby asked her sister as both females made their way towards Raven's hut. However, they were met with strange sights of all the females gagged with tape or cloth. 

"Yeah but wasn't like this last time..." Yang noted as they soon entered Raven's hut, finding her at a table where tape and balled up white cloths waited. "Hey Mom, what’s going on?" Yang asked as Raven glanced at her. 

"Ahh, so you brought her after all, well Yang, I thought teaching you some things would be good for you, such as a new rule going on, gagged women," Raven said confusing both females. 

"Gagged women?" both Ruby and Yang stated as Raven nodded yep. 

"As of this moment, unless you are eating, you must remain gagged, no exceptions!" Raven stated as both women still gave a confused look. 

"Oookay?" they said, as their dad said they had to do what Raven said, though Ruby had to push it a bit more. 

“I’m sorry, but why must they be gagged?” 

“It’s the rule I made, there are reasons behind it, but it helps control the chatter and what not. Ever since I’ve enacted it, I’ve had more peace and the men seem to remain more focused. Now unless you want to annoy me further, gag yourselves!” she ordered as Yang frowned. 

“This doesn’t seem like you mother, I can’t see yourself going with this or making it up,” Yang pointed out as Raven glared. 

“Didn’t your dad say to obey me today?” she asked as both sisters soon sighed and with no other choice, the three of them worked a balled-up cloth into their mouth. Soon smoothing a wide strip of medical tape over their lips, showing an outline of their gag stuffing and lips through the tape. 

"Whmlhp?" Raven grunted at them as Yang and Ruby glanced at one another. 

"Hrns hrr shrrnrmmph," Ruby grunted this was strange. 

"Yhrn hrnr shhrm..." Yang remarked through her gag as best as they could. 

"Nrhr chrmn, thrnrm nghr ghrn!" Raven remarked with a wave of her hand, having them follow her and her tribe for a small trip to a nearby area. 

\---------

"Mmphpmm!" both Blake and Weiss moaned out, placing their gags back on as they followed their mother's down to the beach, soon changing into their swimsuits. 

"Mmhhmm..." they both moaned somewhat relieved, the sun and breeze feeling good though a cry made them glance over and become horrified. 

"WHWMP?!" two voices cried out, both girls now looking shocked to see Yang and Ruby in their matching color one-piece swimsuits, Raven who wore a two-piece black and red swimsuit joining their mothers in a gag talk. 

"Mphphmmm..." the team lowly groaned at each other while looking embarrassed. 

"Mphpm mphpm!" their mothers grunted at them and waved them off and away to enjoy themselves. 

"Hrhrhmph..." Yang grunted with a shrug as she motions them to follow her. 

"Hrhrh!" Ruby giggled a bit excited, for some reason liking the team like this. 

"Grrhprmmmm..." Weiss groaned, feeling like she could not live this down. 

"Shrhr ngngm..." Blake muttered she needed to stop this, but now they hurried off and played some beach games. 

The mothers sat back, laying and taking in the sun as they made light gag talk among one another as the members of RWBY played some beach volleyball. 

“Shms!” Ruby called out to Yang as she hit the ball to her. 

“Ghrn!” Yang called out as she spiked the ball over the net. 

“Ghrhr!” both Weiss and Blake cried out they got it, though they failed to understand their gag talk which made them run into each other, the ball landing nearby them. 

“Pphrm!” both Ruby and Yang yelled out a point as they kept up the game before heading out to swim some. The mothers still looking on amazed at how well they did with their gags on. 

“Nrnr hthr wkrm…” Kali muttered knowing bringing them together for the gag day would help them endure it. 

“Shrhr shrhrm…” Raven remarked finding it stupid. 

“Hrn, chrm, hsn shrn furrnn!” Willow tried to say it was fun as they kept looking on as their daughters were making the most of their time together as team gagged RWBY. 

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> A commission story where the members of RWBY have to experience a gag day with their mothers, looks like they made the most out of it!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765
> 
> copyright
> 
> I do not own any characters used


End file.
